


Ocean Eyes and Sunlight Hair

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: I Swear Fealty To You [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Leksa kom Trikru, Commander of the Thirteen Clans, had two weaknesses: her love for her people, and her love for Clarke Griffin of the Sky People. However, due to the closeness of Wanheda's ties to Heda, it has been many years since either weakness was threatened. Instead of war the people of the Coalition come together in Polis in celebration of their continued alliance.





	

Lexa felt her heart skip. It thumped against her sternum—hard—and pulsed underneath her skin. It throbbed unyieldingly beneath her flesh whilst her eyes refused to shift away from Clarke. The dark-haired woman let her gaze roam across the landscape of Clarke’s features, from the high ridge of her nose to the tiny divot in the woman’s chin. Lexa took in the beauty of Clarke, and felt her heart rage in her chest at it.

“You look,” the Commander murmured and her voice crackled with nerves, “beautiful.” 

Clarke’s fair skin—unused to the harsh sunlight of the planet—flushed at Lexa’s compliment. “I…” Clarke swallowed hard as if to remove the lump from her throat before continuing to speak. “Thank you.” 

“It is the truth.” Lexa replied before she reached up to brush her fingers across Clarke’s cheek. “I see you lead the attendants apply the colours.” 

“I thought it best,” Clarke answered, “there wasn’t much time to learn about makeup on the Ark.” 

Lexa hummed in acknowledgement. “I’m glad you did. It brings out your eyes.”

Clarke blinked and her skin furthered darkened under the pressure of Lexa’s gaze. “My eyes?”

“Not many Trikru possess both ocean eyes and sunlight hair Klark,” Lexa said as she let a small smile curve her lips. “There will be many jealous faces in the crowd tonight.” 

“Of me, or of you?” Clarke asked in reply and quirked her eyebrow in curiosity as she waited for Lexa’s answer.

“Of me.” Lexa said before offering Clarke her arm. “Because I will have the most beautiful woman in attendance at my side tonight Klark kom Skaikru, after all, this party is in your honour.” 

“Sweet talker,” Clarke hummed before wrapping her arm around Lexa’s elbow and leaning in to place a soft kiss on the woman’s cheek. “I love you.”

“Ai hod yu in Klark.” Lexa said, her tone open and honest, before she turned to guide Clarke out of the Commander’s chambers and into Polis.


End file.
